


The fucking spike is at A.

by RainbowCat101



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: At first this was like a once every 6 months i might update, Bonding over BL, But in a showing love way, But now honestly i love this stupid thing i made, Butterfly Death, Chatting & Messaging, Comfort/Angst, Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know much other than voice lines, Killjoy gets roasted, Light Angst, Murphy's Law, Near Death Experiences, No Plot/Plotless, OOC-ness?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Sometimes romance is overrated, Tags Are Hard, Team as Family, What Was I Thinking?, bet you didn't see that coming, if you want to call it that, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowCat101/pseuds/RainbowCat101
Summary: Cypher got tired of trying to communicate with everyone separately and increasing miscommunication. He knows starting a chat with everyone will turn into a dumpster fire, but it'll be fun to watch while he's standing there with some tea.P.S. I don't know what i'm doing. I haven't posted fanfic in a while and i'm scared.
Relationships: Jett & Phoenix (VALORANT), Omen & Cypher, Sage & Sova
Comments: 38
Kudos: 145





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, please understand that i don't know the characters too much yet. We haven't really gotten lore on them other than voice lines, so be kind please. I'm sensitive. However, constructive criticism is welcomed.

**Cypher has added Phoenix, Jett, Breach, and 7 others.**

**Cypher changed their name to SpyKid.**

Phoenix: oh, what's this

SpyKid: i got tired of talking to you all separately

Raze: nice!

**Raze changed their name to Creeper.**

Jett: i fucking hate those things

**Jett changed their name to HardCarry.**

Sova: That's a good idea! Now we can have less miscommunication.

**HardCarry changed Phoenix's name to HotBoy.**

HotBoy: ayyy

HardCarry: ayyy

Breach: this is not going to end well...

Brimstone: This is going to turn bad really fast.

Viper: Nice to know there are others that know this.

Spykid: what do you mean?

Reyna: Putting Raze, Phoenix, and Jett in the same chat is a recipe for disaster.

Reyna: Although, it's going to be fun to watch.

HardCarry: you guys act like we completely destroy everything we touch

Brimstone: Central station in France.

Viper: That one club in New York.

Sage: Didn't something like that happen last week?

HotBoy: okay we get it

Creeper: man, you make a few incidents and everyone doesn't trust you anymore

HardCarry: honestly

**Reyna changed their name to SoulSnatcher.**

Sova: Is changing your name mandatory?

SpyKid: no, if you don't want to, you don't have to.

HardCarry: hehheehehe

**HardCarry changed Sova's name to DerpShot.**

DerpShot: I see.

SoulSnatcher: It kinda sounds like dipshit.

HardCarry: that was not my intention.

**Breach changed their name to Ragnarok.**

Ragnarok: Just so no one touches my name.

**Creeper changed Sage's name to Angel.**

Angel: <3

Creeper: <3

HotBoy: gay

Creeper: yes

**HardCarry changed Viper's name to Snek.**

Snek: Is that suppose to be Snake?

HardCarry: yea

Snek: You spell it wrong...

**HardCarry changed Snek's name to Snecc.**

Snecc: Why do i even bother?

**SpyKid changed Omen's name to DarkSoulz.**

DarkSoulz: You ruined it. 

DarkSoulz: No one knew I was here.

SpyKid: well we can't leave you out!

DarkSoulz: Next time, please do.

**HotBoy changed Brimstone's name to DadStone.**

DadStone: I liked my name the way it was.

**HotBoy changed Dadstone's name to Daddy.**

Daddy: No. Stop.

Daddy: How do I change my name?

HardCarry: oh geez you are a dad

SoulSnatcher: You can use calculated airstrikes and tech, but you don't know how to change a username?

SpyKid: ^

DarkSoulz: ^^

Creeper: ^^^

HotBoy: hey i'm going to Mcdonalds, anyone want anything?

HardCarry: big mac

DarkSoulz: Chicken nuggets.

Angel: Can you get Sova and I happy meals?

DerpShot: Please.

Creeper: get me a mcflurry.

HotBoy: okay

Daddy: I still want to know how to change my name.


	2. R.I.P Arnold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I just want to say how emotional i got at the comments posted on the first chapter. It means a lot knowing people like my shit humor and i wanted to reply to every single one (I'm busy with life though). It might be over-the-top to say how happy i got, but i did get so excited when i checked my inbox.

Hotboy: where is everyone? it's dead in here

Daddy: Sova is training some of them right now

Soulsnatcher: Training?

SpyKid: Teaching them geometry, basically.

HardCarry: and depth perception

Soulsnatcher: Oh there you are.

Angel: We are taking a break right now.

DerpShot: Yes, everyone is doing well.

DerpShot: Even Raze is performing well.

HotBoy: Raze there too?

Creeper: me and breach stopped by to watch

Snecc: I guess I could train for an hour as well.

DarkSoulz: What would you be training exactly?

Snecc: Fastest method of killing someone with poison, obviously.

DarkSoulz: Fair enough.

SoulSnatcher: I might join you, learning weaknesses could be valuable.

Daddy: This could be excellent training for everyone

HotBoy: so all the edgy people and Brim is going to train without me

DarkSoulz: If i’m going then Cypher you are coming with me

SpyKid: Do i have to?

SpyKid: What’s in it for me?

DarkSoulz: I’ll give you five bucks.

SpyKid: When is the training session?

HotBoy: am i allowed to crash this planned training session

Daddy: You're going to do it no matter what, so yes.

HotBoy: bet. 

Creeper: OMG

Snecc: Huh?

Creeper: I'm fucking crying

SpyKid: HAHAHAHA

SoulSnatcher: I'm sorry, what is happening?

DarkSoulz: No idea…

Daddy: Can someone tell us what's going on?

SpyKid: Okay, so I had a camera set up so here's what happened

Daddy: Not surprised

SpyKid: Shush. So Sova was giving them some tips

SpyKid: While he did that a butterfly appeared and Sage pointed at it

SpyKid: They were watching it flutter by and it landed on Breach's face

HotBoy: oh no

SoulSnatcher: So he killed it?

SpyKid: They all chuckled at it cause, hey it was a pretty adorable sight

SpyKid: Then with the straightest face, Breach quickly grabs the butterfly and eats it!

HotBoy: OHHH NOOOOOOOO

SoulSnatcher: Oh my…

Snecc: That's pretty funny.

Daddy: Jesus…

SpyKid: Now chaos is happening.

SpyKid: Sage froze and then started crying.

SpyKid: Poor thing looks traumatized.

SpyKid: Jett immediately 'squared up' as they say,

SpyKid: like no knives and gun, just put her fist up ready to punch him,

SpyKid: Sova is trying to keep the peace,

SpyKid: And I think Raze is dying of laughter.

SoulSnatcher: Today did seem a bit too normal.

Snecc: How did I get roped in with you people?

DarkSoulz: How does the butterfly taste, I'm curious.

Ragnarok: Delicious.

HardCarry: YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND IN HONOR OF ARNOLD

Angel: Arnold...may you be in peace.

SoulSnatcher: More like pieces.

Angel: NO!

HardCarry: I'll fight you too!

Creeper: I love this chat so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to make the chapters at least longer than the Pilot overall. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for this.


	3. Everyone wants Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the Kudos and comments from last chapter, i hope you enjoy this one. Also, i think i might be coming down with a cold, but that will not stop me from uploading! If it does, then know there will be a lot of drafts waiting to be finalized for this.

**Daddy changed their name to Brimstone.**

Brimstone: Finally, i figured it out!

SpyKid: Well done.

HardCarry: damn it

SoulSnatcher: Ugh

Angel: I believe you guys owe me money!

Creeper: one day off!

Brimstone: I’m sorry, what happened?

DerpShot: Sage, Jett, Reyna, and Raze made a bet.

Snecc: It was to see how long it would take you to figure it out.

Angel: So, I'm hearing forty bucks?

HotBoy: wow no one invited me to this

HardCarry: sorry pretty boy

**Creeper changed Brimstone’s name to NoFun.**

HardCarry: lol

**HardCarry changed NoFun’s name to CrustyDusty.**

SpyKid: LMAO

CrustyDusty: No. Stop.

HardCarry: you can just changed it back

**CrustyDusty changed their name to Brimstone.**

HardCarry: hehehehe

**Creeper changed Brimstone’s name to Molly.**

Molly: Wha-?

Creeper: the way you say it is funny

**Angel changed Molly’s name to Brimothy.**

Brimothy: Not you too, Sage…

Angel: Sorry, but it’s kinda funny…

SpyKid: Maybe you guys should stop…

SoulSnatcher: It’s not nice.

HardCarry: fine

Creeper: aw

**Brimothy changed their name to Brimstone.**

Brimstone: Finally.

Brimstone: Thank you, Cypher and Reyna.

Snecc: Wait for it...

**HotBoy changed Brimstone’s name to OldTimer.**

OldTimer: …

Ragnarok: you should probably run…

OldTimer: I would if I were you.

SoulSnatcher: Who wouldn’t want to be Phoenix?

Creeper: got a point there

SpyKid: Phoenix would be my third choice.

HardCarry: IF i had to, why not pretty boy

HardCarry: amirite?

Angel: True.

DerpShot: He is a good choice.

Ragnarok: Eh..

Snecc: Not a first choice, not my last...

HotBoy: wow

HotBoy: everyone wants a piece of me

DarkSoulz: Interesting...

DarkSoulz: Would you actually do it though?

HotBoy: oh well I mean I never actually had...I'm willing to try I guess, I didn't think you of all people would want to…

DarkSoulz: Excellent, I call dibs on his left arm.

HotBoy: wait what

Snecc: In that case, I will take his right arm.

HotBoy: woah woah

SoulSnatcher: I’ll take his soul, of course.

OldTimer: This. I won't stop.

Creeper: HA

SpyKid: Oof, can I get his valuables?

HotBoy: Cypher!

SpyKid: Phoenix!

HardCarry: Jett!

HardCarry: also I'll take his clothes

HotBoy: bro…

HardCarry: I'm sorry but your clothes are lit

Ragnarok: Did you just…

Angel: I’m sure you know.

Angel: I can’t heal that...

DerpShot: Doesn't Phoenix come back to life with no damage?

HotBoy: wait you got a point Sova

SoulSnatcher: So we can have your parts?

HotBoy: no!

DarkSoulz: worth a shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, i hope JustAKilljoy enjoyed my Easter egg in this chapter. I probably should've hinted it beforehand, but all well.


	4. Party with a pinch of angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jett just wants a party.  
> Raze in love with the chat.  
> KillJoy, who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A new chapter! However, i wasn't doing too well last week and it kinda slipped into this chapter...it's not that angsty! I promise!

HardCarry: ok killer idea

SoulSnatcher: Oh boy...

Snecc: Here we go....

HardCarry: hey hey

HardCarry: you guys didn't even give me a chance

OldTimer: Because that's all it takes.

HardCarry: >:T

HotBoy: hey, what's the idea

HardCarry: i'm glad you asked hot stuff

Ragnarok: here we go...

HardCarry: we should go...

Creeper: blow stuff up?

HardCarry: what

HardCarry: no

HardCarry: we should throw a party!

Derpshot: Oh, for the newcomer who has incredible skills and intelligence

Angel: Who will help us save the world and is pretty nice?

OldTimer: Wow, that's nice of you, Jett.

HardCarry: what

HardCarry: hell no fuck whoever that is

HotBoy: WOW

Creeper: again best chat

OldTimer: ...

Snecc: So, then what's the party for?

HardCarry: ah

HardCarry: for all of us becoming a team!

HardCarry: and most importantly a family!

DerpShot: You just want a party, yes?

HardCarry: yeah

Angel: Thought so.

OldTimer: We are not having a party just because you want one.

DerpShot: But party for newcomer would be nice.

OldTimer: I suppose that's a good reason.

HardCarry: fine, but if she asks me anything about it, i'm not going to lie.

HardCarry: it's a party

HotBoy: AND a celebration

HardCarry: mostly a party

DerpShot: I'm not the best at cooking, so i think decorations will be best for me.

HardCarry: i will make the cake!

Angel: I will make the cake, you can help.

HardCarry: deal

Creeper: i'll make a firework show!

Creeper: it will be so awesome!

Ragnarok: I'll handle the place.

OldTimer: I'll make sure everything runs okay.

SoulSnatcher: Just okay?

OldTimer: Smooth is pushing it.

OldTimer: Great is a miracle.

OldTimer: Perfect is impossible.

SoulSnatcher: Fair enough.

SoulSnatcher: I'll sure you all don't dress like peasants.

HotBoy: Oh thank you. What would we do without you?

SoulSnatcher: Crash and Burn. I know.

HotBoy: ...

HotBoy: anyway, i think i'll do lighting

HotBoy: set the mood

Snecc: I guess i could help with the food.

DarkSoulz: I'll help with decorations.

HardCarry: cool

HardCarry: wait what about Cypher

DarkSoulz: He can keep an eye on the newcomer

DarkSoulz: Giving signal and all.

HardCarry: again, this is mostly a party...

OldTimer: Let it go.

HardCarry: never!

**Omen -- > Cypher**

DonnieDarko: You've been quiet lately.

Paranormal: Is that weird?

DonnieDarko: Considering how you usually are, yes.

DonnieDarko: Also, i just know.

Paranormal: Listen, i'm just not feeling it today.

Paranormal: It happens.

DonnieDarko: No one deserves to be alone when it happens, however.

DonnieDarko: You showed me that.

Paranormal: It will go away.

DonnieDarko: That's not how trauma works and you know it.

Paranormal: Listen, I just need time to work it out.

DonnieDarko: Can you even fathom how long that would take?

Paranormal: Omen, i'll be okay. Seriously.

DonnieDarko: I know, but don't think i'm just going to go about my day, knowing you need someone.

Paranormal: Ya know, for an edgy guy. You sure are over-protective.

DonnieDarko: Only to people I care about.

DonnieDarko: Want to watch a bad movie and drink some tea?

Paranormal: I'm not feeling tea...

Paranormal: How about some apple juice?

DonnieDarko: Hell yes.

DonnieDarko: I'll see you in 10.

Paranormal: Haha. Alright.

Paranormal: Thank you. Omen.

DonnieDarko: Of course.

**Sage -- > Cypher**

HealthPack: I feel a disturbance in the force...

InfoCenter: Lol

InfoCenter: I'm better now. Omen kept bothering me...

HealthPack: Good. The negative energy has slipped away a little.

InfoCenter: We are getting there...

HealthPack: You can always decline...

HealthPack: But may Sova and I join you guys?

HealthPack: Don't let him know this

HealthPack: But he had a nightmare, he just stopped shaking...

InfoCenter: Of course, you know I love you both.

HealthPack: I don't want to intrude.

InfoCenter: I trust you and Sova.

InfoCenter: But make sure to bring snacks

InfoCenter: We got apple juice and bad movies.

HealthPack: Sounds wonderful.

HealthPack: We are on our way.

**Sova -- > Cypher**

HideSeek: Thank you...

ISpy: Hm?

HideSeek: I know you didn't have to let us over...

ISpy: Hey, i trust you both

ISpy: Besides we got to look out for each other...

HideSeek: You are a great person, Cypher.

HideSeek: We love you.

ISpy: Sova...

ISpy: That was really gay...

HideSeek: We love you. No homo.

ISpy: Oh cool.

HideSeek: ...

ISpy: ...

HideSeek: Now Sage and Omen are going to question why they are laughing.

ISpy: They can imagine why.

HideSeek: True, Sage will steal and look through my phone later.

ISpy: Omg, you also have a bffwimlaps that does that too?

HideSeek: Yes.

ISpy: Nice.

**Omen added Cypher, Sage, and Sova.**

Omen: Watch the movie, dammit.

Cypher: Did you make a whole new chat just for that?

Omen: Yes now shush and watch.

Sage: Quiet, it's getting to the good part.

Sova: What good part?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you don't mind some angst, if you most of you do, then i will make this more funny crack and leave the angst out as much as possible. If it doesn't bother you, however, then i might put in some more development like this. Thank for reading. Have a great week and many more!
> 
> P.S. I love those four idiots if you couldn't tell.  
> P.S.S. bffwimlaps stands for Best Friend Forever Who Is More Like A Platonic Soulmate.


	5. Here comes the party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome KillJoy! THis is your new team! You can count on them for anything. Of course with this group something is bound to go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome KillJoy! To your new torture- I mean- new family! Please leave your sanity by the door.

OldTimer: It's go time people!

SoulSnatcher: Brimstone, this is a party.

SoulSnatcher: Not a mission.

DerpShot: In some way, it could be considered one.

Snecc: Preferably, let's not call it one.

HotBoy: come on guys!

Creeper: it's time to have FUN!

HardCarry: yeah what are we waiting for

DarkSoulz: The guest this party was for

HardCarry: ...

Ragnarok: Who?

HardCarry: my thoughts exactly!

OldTimer: Breach...

Ragnarok: What?

Ragnarok: I actually forgot why we were doing this

HardCarry: it's just a party to celebrate!

Angel: No, it's for the newcomer, Killjoy.

HardCarry: who?

HotBoy: Jett...

HardCarry: sigh

HardCarry: this is just a party

SpyKid: She's walking up.

OldTimer: WHAT

OldTimer: Why did you just notify us?

SpyKid: You all told me to...

Snecc: We did?

**Flashback to 15 minutes ago**

OldTimer: Is everything ready?

Angel: Hold on, the food isn't checked yet!

Ragnarok: Why?

Angel: Well Viper did help and we wanna be sure...

SoulSnatcher: Sage, be a dear and come and help me with this!

Angel: Okay! Jett check the food please!

SpyKid: So do i update everything she's doing or...?

HardCarry: how do i know...

HardCarry: fuck it, i'll guess

Ragnarok: What's happening over there?

OldTimer: Everything is going down hill...

SpyKid: Hello?

HotBoy: wow am i NOT the cause for disruption for once?

SoulSnatcher: Well everything was going well until Raze kept messing up her dress!

Creeper: Hey!

Creeper: You put me in a long dress and expect it to be clean!

Angel: Why are the ends burned?

SoulSnatcher: Yes, nice question.

SoulSnatcher: WHY THE HELL ARE THE ENDS BURNED

Creeper: ...

SpyKid: Don't do it.

Creeper: i don't know 

Creeper: why are the ends burned

DerpShot: Oh no.

Creeper: AAAADSIOGMREISBGEUGNMRIPBHTMSNHSRTIJBSIRNPDM

DarkSoulz: Rest in peace.

Snecc: Reyna is yelling in spanish while chasing Raze.

Snecc: I've never seen Raze run so fast...

Snecc: Also, no i didn't poison the food.

Angel: Oh okay, thank goodness.

Snecc: However, i know which ones i would've poisoned.

Snecc: So, it will be nice seeing who eats what...

OldTimer: ...

Ragnarok: Who invited you?

SpyKid: Can someone answer my question?

OldTimer: What is it?

SpyKid: There's two.

SpyKid: When should i notify about KillJoy?

SpyKid: Is it safe to have all the banners of the right side on fire?

OldTimer: WHAT

HardCarry: OH SHIT HE'S RIGHT

HotBoy: IT WASN'T ME

DerpShot: Oh, there is indeed a fire.

Ragnarok: why did you put flammable material next to a heater?

DerpShot: No one informed me of that.

Creeper: wasn't that your job Breach

Ragnarok: isn't Reyna chasing you?

Creeper: i'm hiding

SoulSnatcher: Keep texting, i can hear her phone.

Creeper: meep meep

HardCarry: don't worry i'll put it out with my wind

OldTimer: NO

DerpShot: Oh no it's worse.

SpyKid: What about the KillJoy thing?

OldTimer: Someone get water!

Ragnarok: Not one person here has water powers or something

SpyKid: Hello? KillJoy?

HotBoy: Just tell us when she's here

OldTimer: If she's not here then i don't want to hear about it!

OldTimer: Now help with the fire!

**Present time**

SpyKid: ...

SpyKid: Yes. Yes you did.

SpyKid: Anyway, she is coming.

OldTimer: Shit!

OldTimer: Places people!

OldTimer: Jett! You too!

HardCarry: ugh

\---------------------------------------

"Ya know, it's not really a surprise if i know about it," KillJoy pipes up.

It was awkward to say the least, having someone pop up right in front of you, then tell you to follow them. She didn't know much about Omen to begin with, however to be fair she just got signed on. Thankfully, she's a genius. Of course, it doesn't take one to figure out that she was being led to a party. She could see lights ahead and there was smoke earlier. Someone was obviously making food and setting up.

"It's more about how this will go down, rather than the actual surprise," Omen responds, not bothering to acknowledge Killjoy physically.

The words replay in Killjoy's head. '...How this will go down...' Perhaps, it is a test. A test on her reaction speed. Her wit. How could she get out of a situation with no back-up? She knew Brimstone was thorough, but not this thorough. She could backtrack, after all Omen isn't looking at her. No. This is a test with people that have been chosen to save the world. They're probably in flank position already. 

"Well, we are here," Omen pulls her out of her thoughts.

"We're here...?" She questions, watching Omen finally turn to her.

"Welcome to the team." Omen ends with teleporting to his right.

Suddenly, there was light to the right. Despite not having a plan and not sure what kind of test this was, Killjoy still turned and walked through the hallway.

"Surprise!" Her eyes widened.

She sees a banner that says 'Welcome, Killjoy!' Brimstone is in front, arms crossed with a proud smile on his face. All the way to his left was Jett, she looked indifferent. So cool. Next to her was Sova, Sage, then Raze, all of them with varying smiles. Omen was crouched on top of some boxes, behind everyone next to an outlet, that explains the lights. Phoenix appears to Brimstone's right, adjusting the collar on his jacket. Cypher next to him, rolling a tripwire across his knuckles. Viper stands next with a cold, sharp look. So scary. Beside her is Reyna, looking at Killjoy like she's...food. Finally, Breach, who is leaning against a wall, giving her a thumbs up.

"Wow...Impressive," KillJoy comments, she smiles at the sight.

"Now, can we please move on to the party already?" Jett exasperates, quickly moving to the food table.

"Yeah!" Raze jumps with joy, practically yelling. "Let's crack out the fireworks!"

"You got it, girl!" Phoenix runs off with Raze. "I got a lighter right here!"

"This--" Breach pushes himself off the wall with newfound tiredness--"is going to a long night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be sentimental, but...  
> Thank for reading, the kudos, the comments, and everything. You all encourage me to keep this up and work on other stories that i haven't touched in awhile. So thank you. I don't know what else to say. Take care of yourselves and don't forget to plant the spike no matter what because you get extra money for planting and you get an ult point!
> 
> "I love you all!"  
> -Sova


	6. Yeah, Killjoy will be fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killjoy joins the fight!  
> Insults are thrown.  
> Sage is lowkey in danger.  
> Phoenix is a little shit.  
> And the (friendly) rivalry begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you guys thought i died or something. Nah, i had trouble writing this chapter for some reason. (Also, the many rewrites). So, as a sorry and thank you. Tomorrow (Technically, today as i'm writing this) i will upload a little chapter i had written that popped into my head randomly one day. ( I was saving it just i didn't want to skip over the chat welcoming).

**Cypher added Killjoy.**

Killjoy: Thanks for the party, everyone.

Angel: Of course!

HotBoy: always up for a party

HardCarry: yup just a party

OldTimer: God damn it, Jett.

Creeper: the party was Jett's idea

Killjoy: Really?

Killjoy: Thank you, Jett!

HardCarry: ...

HardCarry: sigh it was just a party

OldTimer: Anyways,

OldTimer: Welcome to the team, Kid.

Killjoy: Thanks, oldtimer.

**OldTimer changed their name to Brimstone.**

Brimstone: As i was saying...

Brimstone: Cypher. Sage.

Brimstone: She is in the same category as you two.

Brimstone: Teach her some tips and tricks as a sentinel.

SpyKid: Alright.

Angel: This will be fun!

Brimstone: Be serious about this.

Brimstone: Also, everyone try to play nice.

Killjoy: I can handle myself, Brim.

Ragnarok: This chat can get crazy.

Creeper: if she made it to the team then she'll be fine

Killjoy: Yes, it's not like i copied and pasted someone's inventions

HotBoy: oh shit

SoulSnatcher: Here we go.

Creeper: is it copy and pasting if they made it better

HardCarry: oop-

Killjoy: It's considered when they have no other redeemable talents.

DerpShot: >->

DerpShot: <-<

SpyKid: Hey, you figured out emojis!

DerpShot: It's fun.

DerpShot: ^-^

Creeper: oh 

Creeper: is there evidence somewhere that states that

Creeper: is it hidden in those thick ass eyebrows of yours

Snecc: Pfft-

DarkSoulz: Destruction 100

Brimstone: Alright. Alright. Enough.

HotBoy: put that in the book

HardCarry: PLEASE

SpyKid: On it.

Killjoy: Book?

HotBoy: its where we write down insults we all thought were really good

Killjoy: How many are in there?

SoulSnatcher: A lot.

DerpShot: More than you would expect.

HardCarry: we insult each other alot

Angel: An insult fest will happen sooner or later.

Angel: Just wait.

SpyKid: "Don't worry, your parents hold the most dissappointment in you" -Breach

HardCarry: i remember that

Killjoy: Oh my.

SpyKid: "It was drier than Phoenix's sex life" -Omen

HotBoy: that stills hurts to this day

DarkSoulz: So it's still dry then.

HotBoy: your to talk

HotBoy: i know you don't have one

DarkSoulz: I constantly strain and worry about my stability.

DarkSoulz: Also it just doesn't interest me.

DarkSoulz: Feels disgusting just thinking about it.

SpyKid: "Viper has the tactical skills of a fetus"

HardCarry: oh shit

Ragnarok: I don't think anyone has ever said that.

SpyKid: Oh sometimes people write in ones that they didn't voice outloud.

Snecc: So, who said that?

**Sage-- >Cypher**

HealthPack: Cypher please.

InfoCenter: I still can't believe this is you.

HealthPack: Raze insisted that it be written down

HealthPack: It wasn't suppose to be an insult.

HealthPack: I was just a little irritated.

InfoCenter: Uh huh.

HealthPack: I'll give you 10 dollars.

InfoCenter: ...

HealthPack: 15?

InfoCenter: Let's make it 18.

HeatlthPack: Deal.

**Group Chat**

SpyKid: I suddenly cannot read.

Ragnarok: What a shame.

HardCarry: wat

Killjoy: Type the letters out.

Killjoy: I'm kinda curious.

SpyKid: It seems like i forget my fine motor functions

SpyKid: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Snecc: ...

SpyKid: Bye now.

Creeper: f

HardCarry: f

HotBoy: f

Killjoy: f

DerpShot: F

DarkSoulz: I'll make sure he doesn't die.

Brimstone: Thank you, Omen.

**HotBoy changed Brimstone's name to Brimmy.**

Brimmy: why

Brimmy: the fuck

DarkSoulz: I'm not helping that.

HotBoy: gotta blast

HardCarry: f

Creeper: f

Killjoy: f

SoulSnatcher: F

**Killjoy → Raze**

Killjoy: You win this one, but this is nowhere near over.

Raze: of course <3

**Killjoy changed their name to TrueGenius.**

Raze: Killjoy suits you better, tells what youre best at

**Raze changed their name to FunGenius.**

TrueGenius: That’s what actual brain power and work gets you.

FunGenius: it also gets you 0 fun and a nonexistent sense of humor

TrueGenius: Nice word, did you look that up?

FunGenius: yeah up your ass

TrueGenius: Wanna test out some new tech?

FunGenius: thought you were never gonna ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's gonna be interesting to continue on. If you didn't read the notes at the beginning, then i'll say it here in case. As a sorry and thank you, tomorrow (Technically today) i will have an upload of a little chapter i had wrote that popped into one day. ( I was saving it just i didn't want to skip over the chat welcoming).


	7. Jett and Killjoy's new found bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cypher has no idea what's happening for about 60% of this. Jett and Killljoy find a common interest in being sinners (not that i judge).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised another chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy! Also, i did the word count for this one and it's probably the second or third most worded chapter! It's not little by my minimum word goal for this fic. Also Barbie.

**Jett -- > Cypher**

WindAssassin: hey u

CameraMan: Yes?

WindAssassin: i need a favor

CameraMan: For?

WindAssassin: look we both know that you know what i know i'm gonna say

CameraMan: What?

WindAssassin: you know my secret

CameraMan: ...

WindAssassin: look just don't tell anyone

CameraMan: Don't tell anyone...

WindAssassin: look pretty boy and Raze would make fun of me until the end of time

CameraMan: Right.

WindAssassin: just don't tell them 

WindAssassin: please

CameraMan: Don't tell Phoenix and Raze....

WindAssassin: don't tell anyone about my hentai collection!

WindAssassin: NO ONE

CameraMan: ....

CameraMan: Does this include KillJoy?

WindAssassin: yes!

WindAssassin: NO ONE

WindAssassin: she would see me as uncool

WindAssassin: she would think i'm a weirdo

WindAssassin: she would see why i act like 

WindAssassin: well me sometimes

WindAssassin: why i say things

WindAssassin: all my secret references

WindAssassin: the way i look really secluded sometim

WindAssassin: GASP

WindAssassin: OMG

WindAssassin: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

CameraMan: ?

WindAssassin: she does those things sometimes...

WindAssassin: she's a fellow horny weeb...

WindAssassin: omg

CameraMan: You can't be sure.

WindAssassin: you right

WindAssassin: you have secrets

WindAssassin: could you find out?

CameraMan: Um, how exactly?

WindAssassin: the way you always get secrets

CameraMan: ...

**Cypher -- > KillJoy**

Cypher: So...

KillJoy: Oh hello Cypher

Cypher: Hey

Cypher: So, i saw something interesting...

KillJoy: Like what?

Cypher: I can see why you would want your hard drive deleted.

KillJoy: ...

Cypher: Look i won't tell anyone.

KillJoy: Really?

Cypher: No.

KillJoy: Cypher please.

KillJoy: No one can know

KillJoy: I just joined 

KillJoy: They would think less of me

Cypher: More than we already do?

KillJoy: What?

Cypher: What?

KillJoy: Please don't tell anyone about my Cheesy Willy Wonka files.

KillJoy: I beg of you.

KillJoy: please

Cypher: Not that one.

KillJoy: wat

Cypher: The other one.

Cypher: The 'hentai'

KillJoy: Oh

KillJoy: Well that ones not as serious so

Cypher: So if someone were to know...

KillJoy: NO

KillJoy: I don't want anyone knowing about that as well!

KillJoy: The other is just on a higher priority list...

Cypher: Right...

Cypher: Well if you got something to keep my mouth shut...

Cypher: Think of anything hentai with what i just said and i will make sure the whole world knows

KillJoy: I won't!

KillJoy: What do you want?

Cypher: When i need a favor, make sure you are avaliable.

Cypher: Also some cash.

KillJoy: I can do that.

Cypher: Great!

Cypher: Bye now.

**Cypher -- > Jett**

CameraMan: You two are some sick individuals.

WindAssassin: you mean

CameraMan: Yes.

CameraMan: KillJoy also has an acquired taste for certain sinning material

WindAssassin: yes!

WindAssassin: finally someone like me

CameraMan: I'm proud of you in a very little way.

WindAssassin: thanks Cypher

WindAssassin: how do you manage to get all these secrets

CameraMan: ....

CameraMan: I'm just that good...

WindAssassin: damn

WindAssassin: well excuse me

WindAssassin: i got a friend to talk to

**Jett -- > KillJoy**

Sword: hey

Shield: ?

Sword: i know

Shield: wha

Shield: i told Cypher to not tell anyone about my Wonka files!

Sword: what

Sword: wonka hentai?

Sword: i'm talking about being a horny weeb

Shield: oh

Shield: wait!

Shield: you watch hentai too!

Sword: YES

Sword: i'm just like you

Shield: You're just like me!

Sword: it's really anyone can see

Shield: Wait you also watch barbie movies

Sword: hell yeah

Sword: pretty boy does too!

Sword: oh shit don't let him know i said that

Shield: Noted.

Sword: ...

Shield: ...

Shield: I'm just like you.

Sword: i think thats true

Shield: You're just like me

Sword: yes i can see

Sword: we take responsibility

Shield: We take responsibilty!

Shield: We carry through

Sword: we carry through

Shield: Do what we need to do!

Sword: do what we need to do

Sword: yes i am a girl like you

Shield: Yes, i am a girl like you!

Sword: nice

Shield: Awesome.

Sword: but this isn't enough

Sword: quick give me yaoi that would make me sad

Shield: Banana Fish

Sword: one with the supernatural

Shield: Blood Link

Sword: an iconic one

Shield: Love Stage

Shield: Scratch that

Shield: Love Shuttle

Shield: Scratch that

Shield: Given

Sword: protect main character

Shield: BJ Alex

Shield: That boy is too good for anyone

Sword: period

Sword: a funny one

Shield: Personally, i like 19 days.

Sword: same

Sword: currently on

Shield: My Suha

Sword: and finally

Sword: garbage yaoi

Shield: Any with horrid anotomy

Shield: Like 90s anotomy

Shield: Boku no pico

Sword: ...

Shield: Oh and Killing Stalking

Shield: Yoonbum x Therapy

Sword: preach

Sword: okay well be prepared

Sword: i'm heading over right now

Shield: Make sure to bring snacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter doesn't do it for anyone. I know that not everyone is gonna be okay with certain horny weeb subjects (If you're even a weeb to begin with). If you have any request, don't be shy to put them in. Like some of you may want a chapter more focused on Brim or on Viper. I'll be happy to try those kind of request. 
> 
> P.S. Yes......I totally don't know BL manga off the top of my head......I clearly just looked up names for reference......I don't look at BL manga......

**Author's Note:**

> Woah.


End file.
